Sisters and Guns
by last.survivor110
Summary: Will Liz and Patty become the weapons of Death the Kid? And if they do, what will happen to them?


**A/N: Hi! This is 110! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**P.S. This Chapter is dedicated to Wolfdawn, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Liz quietly stared up at her ceiling, wondering if she would ever get to sleep. The last few nights had been so restless.

Now, she usually spent them tossing and turning, deep in thought. She often ended up tangling her blanket into knots, and waking up Patty.

Liz bent over and flicked on the light next to her bed. As light flooded the room she looked over to see Patty sleeping soundly beside her. Wearing her giraffe print pajamas, which matched perfectly with her crayon drawings on the walls. She looked past the drawings, to an old framed picture, hanging perfectly symmetrical.

"That reaper was here again wasn't he big sister?" Patty asked, lightly poking Liz's bare shoulder.

"Gaah!" Liz screamed. "Patty, don't scare me like that! You know how much I hate being surprised!"

"I'm sorry big sis," Patty apologized. "But why are you still scared of what might happen? Does it have anything to do with that reaper? You do know he said that we wouldn't have to live on the streets anymore."

"I know Patty, but why would we need that?" Liz asked.

"We finally have been able to find our own place, our own food, I feel like we've gone so far. That reaper, Kid, gave us an offer that just seems too good to be true. Like it will all disappear right as we reach it." Liz flopped back onto the pillows beside Patty.

"But this is real, and I know because we worked for it. That reaper probably hasn't had to work for a thing in his life, being Lord Deaths son and all. He wouldn't understand the feeling of working for something yourself if it were shoved in his face. But in a way I really do admire him. He said we were beautiful and he wants us. It's so different from all the other people we've met, especially mom. She left us at the first chance she got. It makes me want to accept, he lives the sophisticated life." Liz waved one hand in a circle, gesturing to their small room.

"You remember how much time he spent straightening all of our room? It had to be perfect. Even though he knew we would just mess it up again. And he also said that we were perfect. In our weapon form we were symmetrical. And we were nicely balanced. The only thing is, I don't want leave all of this behind. " Liz finished, with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Lizzie, you'll figure it out, you always do. And when he comes back you'll definitely have a answer for him . Because you're the awesomest, beautiful, smartest sister ever!"

"Yeah, thanks Patty. "

Liz leaned over and turned off the light, she started to think hard about what Patty had said. Could she figure it out, Would she and Patty become the weapons of Death the Kid? And if they did what would happen to them?

She closed her eyes, pushing the raging thoughts to the back of her mind, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Kid's POV**

"No, Father this one will not do either. " I said flatly while staring at the papers of another application.

"But Kid, we need to find a proper weapon for you. A reaper without a weapon would be easily defeated in combat. None of the weapons so far have worked, and we're running out of options. You do understand that if none of the weapons work, you will have to find one yourself."

Father said in his joking, but serious tone. I answered him informatively.

"I understand Father, but I have also done a little searching on my own. You are aware of the two bandits Liz and Patty Thompson? The twin pistols? They seem like very formidable partners. And in their weapon form they are completely identical,Perfectly symmetrical. The closest match to being perfect, and truly beautiful. Because what can bring about balance, better than balance, dear Father? "

I started to rant about symmetry. I mean why wouldn't I, the perfect balance of the right and left sides. It's all I live for! All I- Oh never mind. Back to the Thompson sisters, the beautifully symmetrical Thompson sisters.

"But remember Kid, the Thompson sisters are guilty of so many thefts and robberies, that it would almost be near impossible to make them your weapons," Father observed. "They would more likely be spending the time of being your weapons, in jail facing charges. Being Lord Death, it would be my duty to make sure that they are punished." Father finished.

**I was starting to get frustrated, my options were running out. And the option I had just uncovered was being dumped in the gutter.**

_They are the best pair I have seen for months. But so many infractions of the law, we could just pay the sum of the property damage, or... That's it! I could just make them innocent, blame it on someone else get them off the hook! _I thought.

Then after I had finished planning their innocence. I answered with a convincing and acutely cunning voice.

**"Yes father I am well aware of that but as you said. A reaper without a weapon will be easily defeated in combat. **I think we can make an exception, none of the various weapons _you_ selected have worked. After all, I have already asked the two sisters to be my weapons. There's no way I would give them up now. I know it's your duty, but from now on you should consider them innocent. In the end you would get in a numerous amount of trouble if you harbored criminals under your roof, so it might just be better if they are no longer guilty."

I started to make my way toward the door of the death room, I was trying to keep hold of the mood I was trying to promote, I really wanted this to sink in. But like most things, with my Father you can never tell what he's going to do.

"Oh, Kid." My father slowly answered. "You know I can pull a few strings, but having them be completely innocent would just stir up controversy. That wouldn't be very good and we would be in a little bit of a pickle. We could, however bring them here and start a probation instead of a jail sentence?Hey! Let me think about it, and we could definitely have a really good situation on our hands!"

The mood I was trying to imply had completely gone down the toilet. It had proved unnecessary, father was always making a joke out of everything, always playing around. But that was just the way he worked.

I guess right now, I'm going back to New York to collect my perfectly beautiful, symmetrical weapons.

**Liz's POV**

"Hahaha! Look what you've got yourself into, bastard "

I heard Patty say to the thug in front of us, she was in weapon form, the usual everyday routine. It was take or be taken on the streets, at least we have somewhere to go at the end of the day, not like most. Most of the street thugs were homeless, stealing their food, mugging people, even eating souls. Anything to survive. But some of them take too forcefully, stealing the precious and meaningful things. The guy in front of us was one of them.

I'd gone with Patty to buy her some more crayons and paper, and stupidly left her outside waiting for me. She can take care of herself, but the guy that was now in front of us had decided that she had looked a little too much like a stupid, brainless, girl.

Then he had tried to take advantage of that. He tried to make a move on her, he gone a little too far. Not that he made it, but the fact that he tried, it just made me sick. Now, he's going to pay, we're going to kill him. I can feel Patty in my hand. The only reason why Patty is in weapon form is to scare him, he should be scared. Normally we would just let him run away, but not this time, he had tried to seduce an innocent girl for the last time.

I threw Patty at the offender and at the last second she transformed and tackled him to the ground. She started to punch in his face, breaking his nose and knocking out his teeth. It was really gross to watch, but I couldn't show him that, so instead I smirked, and coolly said.

"Patty you can stop that now you know, he's not going anywhere."

Patty looked at me and stopped punching him, I walked up to them and grabbed a knife out of my pocket. This guy was so messed up, but he totally deserved it.

"You shouldn't be going around seducing young and innocent girls, you're disgusting." I vituperated.

I knelt down next to the thug, and placed the sharp side of my knife on his warm throat. Then, I slit it.

"Dead."

His blood splashed onto my face. The motion of my knife flicking it up onto my clothes and onto Patty's turning them a crimson red. It poured out of his neck coming in quick pulses. Getting all over my shirt and my hands. I looked over to see Patty smiling, a terrifying insane smile. The smile she made when she had no more restraint. That was the smile that got us part of our rep for being extremely scary. I had never liked killing things, but crimes were just part of our lifestyle. Even though it was a part of our life, this kind of thing still scared me.

I exhaled letting out pressure. I could still feel the way the knife had cut through his neck, spilling his blood on my hands. It terrified me, I started to shake but stopped myself immediately,I had to be strong for Patty.

Patty stood up and walked over to one of the gutters, then started to wash the blood off her hands. I walked over to her and stood next to her and protectively said.

"That guy was a damn nut-job wasn't he? He was so lustful that he lost his life. He should've stayed away from you. Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you. I was stupid, and left you behind. We're supposed to stay together, I should of taken you with me. "

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Hahahaha!" Patty answered with a uproariously crazed laugh. "That's okay! But I don't ever worry about me! I only worry about you. You don't always need to protect me, you know, I'm the one who protects you. This has happened lots and, lots before , so we should get used to it. But next time lets not kill them, okay?"

"Oh, and when we get home can we draw a picture together with my new crayons? And when were done can we go mug that guy who keeps trying to report us? " Patty asked so innocently it made me smile, a real smile.

"Yeah that would be fun, we should also go get some more food." I agreed laughing.

But I hadn't forgotten the soul-less monster I had just killed for her. He laid crumpled in a dead heap behind me, the sight of his broken dead body made me nauseous. His blood was still trickling from his throat onto the bumpy pavement of the alleyway, soaking the small green tufts of grass that had started to grow through the narrow cracks.

That idiot, he should've known not to mess with the Thompson sisters. No one ever did and got away with it unscathed.

**A/N: Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please Read and Review! :)**


End file.
